Knight in shining amour
by Assholetheycalllove
Summary: Every night she does this. I lay in bed while she cries. I want to do something to help her, but he’ll just hit her if I do. Oneshot Kyoru.


Every night she does this. I lay in bed while she cries. I want to do something to help her, but he'll just hit her if I do. He'll beat her till she's black and blue all over and crying on the floor begging him to stop. He'll just laugh and walk away spitting at her feet. I'll go to comfort her, but she'll just push me away telling me she's fine. She's a mess.

Her friends tell her that she needs someone better then him. She just shakes her head, says she loves him and walks on. She lives in fear. This fear that nags at her till she can't talk. She has to cry alone for god sakes or he'll hit her! She just smiles, wears more make up, hides the cuts and bruises from prying eyes.

I know what he does. I know that he is a dirty lair. He pulls the girls in and spits them out, just like a piece of bad meat. I can't stand it. I see her cry and I die a little in side. Her hair hangs in her face more then it ever did. She's trying to hide the black eyes and the cuts on her face. I've seen her after he beats her. It's a pitiful sight.

So here I lay, in my bed, listening to her sobs. It's becoming a nightly thing I do. It pain's me to see her hurt, it pain's me more that it's from someone she is scared to leave. I wish I could take her away. I want to be her knight in shining armor. She'll just stare into space; I'll see her eyes hold back tears. I want to walk up to her and hold her close; I want to let her cry it all out on my shoulder. She wants someone to talk to, but he's so jealous that if she looks at another man she'll be hit. She dissevers better then him.

…

"STOP!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK AT HIM!"

"I'M SORRY!"

I walked in on this, every day with this. But today, something snapped with in me. Maybe it was the year of the crying in the dark, maybe it was all the pain he had caused her, but something triggered it.

"Stop it," I said, the first thing I had said in a while that had a firm tone to it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" He said, his eyes showed pure joy in what he was doing.

"I want you to stop."

"NO!"

That's when it happened. I wasn't thinking. I pulled my arm back and punched him in his face. My fist made a loud 'SMACK!' across his face. Blood began to pour out his prefect nose. He hit the ground with a loud 'THUMP!' on the hard wood floor. I looked down at him. "You don't like it do you?!" I asked. "Let's go Tohru," I grabbed her by the hand a walked out of the house. Yuki lay on the ground in pain. We walked out of the house and kept walking.

"Where are we going?" Tohru asked in between sobs.

"To Hana's," That was all I could get out. I had anger in voice. I hated Yuki with all I all my heart. She needed to be taken away I didn't care where, just away from him.

"W-why?" She asked.

"You need to get away from him, that's why," I said as I squeezed her hand. I could tell she just wanted someone to hold her hand with some love. I smiled, I knew I was that gave her what she wanted. Just the thought of that brought a smile to my face. As we walked, she came to stop. "Tohru, come on, we need to go."

"Thanks Kyo-kun, for everything," She began to cry, what the hell? I didn't do anything for her but punch that dick in the face. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I could do nothing but return the favor. What the hell was I supposed to do? I can't turn the away the girl I love. We stood there for a while, she cried and cried all over my shoulder, just like I had hoped for. I stroked her hair, kissed her head and told her that everything was to be better. She finally pulled away and said thanks. I grabbed her hand and told her we had to keep walking. As we walked she put her head on my shoulder and had a small smile on her face.

"I love you Kyo-Kun," She said as we walked on.

"I love you Tohru," I said as lifted her head up to mine and kissed her. I was her knight in shining amour. Just the way I wanted it to happen.


End file.
